As the prior art relating to the present invention, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 are cited.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration that removes water from coal containing the water by using a cycle of change of state of a substance (hereinafter, called a substance A) that is a gas under a normal temperature and a normal pressure, and can dissolve water and oil in a liquefied state.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a heat source that is used in the cycle of the change of state of the above described substance A and a using method thereof.